TRQS: The Connection
by Twixst of the slough
Summary: Tyler Noctus, an orphaned faunus from 10, was forced to survive on his own outside of the kingdoms for 6 years. When Tyler is accepted into Beacon Academy, after recovering from a deadly poison designed to affect grimm; Tyler realizes that he can end the war with the grimm. They aren't who we thought they were. Rated M for violence & injuries. Dedicated to Monty Oum.


**I'm glad you're back to read another one of my stories! This is a story that I'm really excited about! What is the story you ask? RWBY, an American anime series created, directed, drawn, and a lot of stuff by Monty Oum. This story goes against one of the many concepts in RWBY: that grimm are the enemy. After seeing RWBY and reading several fanfictions about the series I decided to write my own. This story will be really great! I can't wait to get into this and there are several (and rising) mysterious moments in this story as well as great fights that I'm sure you'll love! Mozart's Fantasy will be editing this story so that will make it even more awesome! After the disclaimer and the dedication you will fall in love with this story and hunt me down to get the next chapter posted. So here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any non-RWBY music that I may use in this story. All credit goes to Monty Oum, the staff of RWBY, any companies associated with the production, editing, and development of RWBY as well as the owners of any non-RWBY music that I include with this story. What I do own are the Ocs that I use, the plot, the characterization of the Ocs, this story, and any OC teams that I create (such as the one my OC character will be in).**

 **This story is dedicated to Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY who was really awesome, a genius, and a major inspiration to others.**

* * *

 **Welcome to The Connection: Chapter I!**

 **P.S. Just to get this out of the way I'm going to name the street that the store From Dust 'till Dawn is on, at least until I find out if it has an actual name.**

[Dust avenue, 11:35 pm]

"Give me the dust necklace now!" Rick orders.

"If you want it so bad, then you'll have to make me!" Mack retorts.

"That can be arranged." Rick offers, holding the man at gunpoint.

"Coward." Mack says, giving Rick the necklace.

"A very good choice my friend." Roman commends walking up next to Rick. "I'd hate for your kids to have no one to give a father's day gift to."

"That was easy." Rick notes, passing From Dust 'till Dawn.

"We've still got three more streets to go." Roman says. "Hey Rick? You see that nice dust ring on that woman up there? She looks like she's already having trouble carrying all that stuff; why don't you be a gentleman and lighten her load?"

"Sounds like a great idea." Rick supports.

"'Course it is!" Roman calls to Rick. "I came up with it!"

"Hello ma'am." Rick slyly greets the woman. "I'm Rick, what's your name?"

"Elizabeth." The woman answers. "How are you?"

"I'm great. By the way I really love helping people." Rick says. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do too." Elizabeth answers.

"Good, then why don't you let me help you by lightening your load." Rick offers, pulling a gun up to the back of her head.

"NO!" Elizabeth shrieks. "This is my wedding ring!"

"So you'd rather have your husband find your dead body?" Rick threatens, pressing the gun harder against her head.

"Please don't do this." Elizabeth pleads.

"All you have to do is-ugh." Rick tries to say before collapsing on the ground, a green arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

"What the?" Elizabeth starts before seeing a note attached to the arrow.

 _Run, they're coming._ Elizabeth reads in her head.

Elizabeth looks up seeing Roman running towards her. Elizabeth gasps and runs off to the police station.

"Rick! What happene- that arrow." Roman realizes _,_ seeing the arrow vanish from Ricks shoulder. "Him again."

"Rick couldn't get away from me." A teen says under his breath. "You won't either."

"He's back men! Find him!" Roman shouts.

"You can't see me, Roman." The teen silently laughs, taking aim at Roman. "But I can see you."

The teen fires a blue arrow at Roman.

"Rgh! Where is he?" Roman growls, his eyes widening before he turns around and blocks the arrow. "There you are!"

Roman then fires a shot at the rooftop of a condo with his cane cannon.

"Long time no see Roman!" The teen shouts, jumping away from the roof and over Roman's shot.

"Tyler." Roman says back.

No one notices Mack running over to Rick and getting his necklace back.

"Back at it again are you?" Tyler sighs, shaking his head. "How many times does it take before you learn? If you keep on abusing people, animals, anything, you will pay."

"How did you find me?" Roman asks, lining his cross-hairs over Tyler.

"Just like I did last time." Tyler answers. "I followed my instincts; I knew you wouldn't quit."

"Take him down!" Roman shouts.

Tyler looks around to see that he's been surrounded by Roman's men.

"Oh good!" Tyler shouts. "A challenge!"

Tyler then splits lunar lupine into it's curved blades mode and uses his long, bushy, black tail to trip a henchman behind him. "Oh, I guess I was wrong. This isn't a challenge."

The other henchmen growl in frustration and run to attack Tyler. But Tyler locks his left sword with another man's sword and uses his momentum to flip him into another man.

"You're going to pay for that!" Another henchman shouts at Tyler.

"I know that I have two sets of ears, but still, I can't hear you. Were you talking to me or someone else?" Tyler says smirking before swinging both of his curved swords at the man, who fortunately managed to slide under Tyler's swings; however he wasn't expecting the inside edges to have blades.

"Ahh!" The man screams before being thrown into a dumpster.

"Anyone else?" Tyler asks before ducking to avoid a shot from Roman.

"Yes, my dear _enemy_." Roman answers, walking towards Tyler. "You still have to deal with me!'

"Oh goodie!" Tyler grins. "The best part!"

"How many times do I have to deal with you before you go away!" Both Tyler and Roman shout at the same time.

Tyler swings his right sword at Roman but the latter blocks it. Even so, he is kicked back several feet as he was expecting Tyler to attack with his other sword.

"Why you little!" Roman shouts standing up.

Sirens are then heard.

"I think that I should make sure that you don't hurt anyone anymore." Tyler says reconnecting his weapon's swords into a bow and firing another blue arrow at Roman.

"I'm through with you messing everything up!" Roman shouts firing at Tyler, the arrow grazes the barrel of Melodic Cudgel. "From what happened outside of Vale, to this!"

Roman's weapon begins to have a magenta glow at the barrel; while Tyler spins the revolver at the middle of his bow to the red slot and the red lining on his bow glows at the ends, moving to the middle.

"It's over!" Both Tyler and Roman shout before firing.

Then all of a sudden, a pink glow appears between the two and a young woman with blond hair and black glasses steps out from the glow, Roman not noticing the red arrow fly into Melodic Cudgel.

"Get out of the way!" Tyler shouts. "I don't want you to get shot!"

The woman makes eye contact with Roman before waving her wand and a pink design appears on the ground. Roman fires at her and an explosion erupts.

"What the?" Tyler says before vanishing in a pink flash.

"Lucky little brat." Roman growls under his breath, seeing that Tyler is missing.

Roman then hears car doors slamming and turns around.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" A cop shouts pulling out his gun with the others doing the same.

Roman then grabs onto a ladder that dropped down in front of him. "Haha! See ya later!"

The police shoot at the bullhead but the armor protects the plane.

Roman aims his cane-cannon at the police cars but he hears a click and then a thump. "What?" Roman wonders aloud, stunned; his eyes then widen and he turns on the weapon's safety.

The bullhead then flies off into the distance.

[Vale library rooftop]

"Hey, what was that about?!" Tyler shouts, slipping his bow over his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea who that was?" The woman asks sternly.

"Yes I do!" Tyler answers, still frustrated at the interruption. "Roman Torchwick, known criminal, extremely dangerous, blah blah blah; I've seen what he can do."

The woman is surprised at how Tyler has encountered Roman before, and seems to hold a grudge against him.

"Who are you anyways?" Tyler asks.

"I am Mrs. Goodwitch." The woman answers.

"And I am Headmaster Ozpin." A voice replies.

Tyler turns around to see a man with gray hair wearing a tunic/suit but doesn't seem to appear old.

"Oh, now I recognize you two." Tyler realizes. "You two are a hunter and huntress; as well as the heads of Beacon academy.

"So you've heard of us." Ozpin notes. "That's a nice weapon you have there; who made it?"

"Me." Tyler answers. "I built it out of scrap when I was 12."

"And your parents allowed you to do that?" Mrs. Goodwitch asks.

"Unfortunately they couldn't give their consent." Tyler says, looking down. "I lost my parents when I was 10."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Ozpin says. "So who's been looking after you all these years?"

"I've been on my own this whole time." Tyler replies.

"Well you seem to handle yourself pretty well." Ozpin starts. "How about-"

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Goodwitch asks.

"Glynda." Ozpin asks looking at her. "Are you thinking about leaving him here?"

"I see your point." Mrs. Goodwitch says.

"How would you like to come with me to Beacon Academy?" Ozpin finishes.

" _The_ Beacon Academy!" Tyler shouts. "You'd be willing to take in a homeless 16 year old?"

"Of course." Ozpin answers. "I won't leave you on the streets."

"Will I get to help protect lives of any species that are helpless to protect themselves?" Tyler asks.

"You sure will." Ozpin replies holding out his hand.

"Then count me in!" Tyler says shaking hands with Ozpin.

"Glad to hear it." Ozpin says. "Glynda, if you will."

"With pleasure." Mrs. Goodwitch says before teleporting them to the Beacon airship.

"We will arrive at Beacon in the morning." Ozpin tells Tyler. "You can meet your new friends in the next room, over there. I suggest that you get some rest."

"Alright. Thanks for all of this." Tyler bids goodnight, waving to Ozpin.

"It's been my pleasure." Ozpin waves back, his eyes catching on Tyler's long tail.

" _That tail..."_ Ozpin thinks. _"Where have I seen that before?"_

 **Did any of you catch the description of Tyler's tail? See if you can figure out what I'm alluding to. I'll see you guys and gals next chapter. Trust me it will be just (if not more) as amazing as this chapter! Have fun! Bye!**


End file.
